


Fic: Need is entirely different to want (STXI, G)

by spockalicious



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 00:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spockalicious/pseuds/spockalicious





	Fic: Need is entirely different to want (STXI, G)

Spock lengthened his stride, picking up his pace along the deck, his eyes fixed on the turbolift at the far end.

Wide eyed ship’s personnel darted aside avoiding their swiftly moving First Officer subsequently giving a wide berth to their Captain who appeared to be following close on the heels of the Vulcan. Spock entered the turbolift, his pace unchecked as he abruptly pressed the door control. Kirk tumbled in after his First Officer just as the doors were closing, his trapped arm flailing wildly until the safety release freed him.Spock stared impassively ahead, the deck full of curious onlookers replaced by blank walls as the turbolift doors eventually closed.

Spock listened to the sound of his Captain’s breathing as it began to even out and ignored the sensation of being stared at. Kirk hit the halt control on the turbolift, exasperation colouring his face as he turned to his First Officer.

“Spock, you can’t walk away from me every time I..”

“You referred to me as a possession. I am not,” stated Spock, uncharacteristically interrupting his Captain. Kirk mouthed unspoken words, searching for something to say as he stared at the Vulcan’s statuesque profile.

“I didn’t.” he breathed, blinking in mild astonishment as a frown creased his brow.

A painful silence began to build in the turbolift. Kirk’s lips set in a determined line, a glint of mischief growing in his eyes as he studied the Vulcan closely. Spock’s brow twitched. Resolving to move and end the impasse he stretched out his arm toward the turbolift controls. Kirk seized the opportunity and swooped, moving between the Vulcan and the means of escape, his eyes locked on the Vulcan’s face. Spock retracted his hand feeling it inadvertently brush against his Captain’s chest and took an avoiding step before finding another was required as Kirk closed the gap between them.

Spock felt the cool carbonite wall of the turbolift touch his back and the increasing proximity of a human body, tilting his head as he attempted to formulate an objection. Kirk placed his hands either side of the Vulcan’s head leaning nonchalantly against the wall whilst pursuing the avoiding gaze of his First Officer.

“Spock, what I meant was, I need you.” Kirk held his body just shy of full contact.

Spock’s gaze flicked to his Captain’s face. “Need is indeed entirely different to want. I shall consider the matter.”


End file.
